


Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks

by sociallyinept



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Future Fic, M/M, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyinept/pseuds/sociallyinept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short aftercare drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting lots of Sub!Derek but severely lacking focus, so this happened.

It’s face-down ass-up and knees under him when Derek finally comes, Stiles easing him through the intensity of it with sure strokes and hushed praises. Stiles thinks Derek looks his most beautiful like this, more so than when he’s busy looming in leather and dark jeans, because Stiles has developed strong feelings about Derek all naked vulnerable and underneath him, arms bound and body wrecked from drawn-out submission and that final shocking orgasm. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, draping himself along Derek’s back and burying his face in the sweaty nape of Derek’s neck. He keeps his voice low, hums quiet and pleased against Derek’s skin while running his hands along now-loosely coiled muscular arms. He can feel Derek coming back to him, bit by bit like his body is slowly coming online - sense memory kicking in before his brain, obvious in the way he tenses slightly and then relaxes again, pressing back against Stiles like he can do more, wants to do better.

Stiles slips an arm around Derek’s waist, pulling him closer and shushing him gently. “You did so good,” he says, reverent and so proud. He doesn’t even have to think too hard about the right tone to use because Derek really has gotten so good at submitting now, at giving so much and taking everything Stiles has to offer in return. Stiles parts his lips just enough to sink teeth into the curve of Derek's neck and shoulder; a bite hard enough to keep Derek feeling grounded and needed while Stiles gets up to clean up. He undoes the cuffs around Derek's wrists, wrapping his hands around them briefly and squeezing before moving them underneath their bodies, like he's giving them back to Derek. He never leaves the washcloths and water far, but he still has to get out of bed to get them. Cleanup is always perfunctory and brisk because Derek isn't a fan of lingering cleaning that isn't administered by his own tongue. Stiles isn't fussed, either way. 

Derek never speaks after, he just makes soft noises that start off almost like a whine and end up a content murmur when Stiles is done cleaning them up and has climbed back into bed with him, pressed along his back. They usually lay there for the better part of an hour, Stiles letting his hands wander till Derek finds his words again.

Stiles waits, because tonight was for Derek, to get him out of his head for a while and Stiles wants to give Derek this for as long as possible. He's slipped his hand up Derek's chest and is curling his fingers idly around Derek's throat when he hears a soft laugh, feels a vibration beneath his fingers. He smiles to himself and sinks his teeth into Derek's shoulder which earns him a growl. It's hardly a threat, and it's playful enough that Stiles feels comfortable breaking the calm of their little afterglow bubble. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks, tugging on Derek's side till they're face to face and Derek is smiling back at him. His fingers come up almost instantly to trace the curve of it.

Derek leans close, murmurs, "Good, you're so good to me," and lets Stiles close the remaining distance in search of a kiss. 


End file.
